The present invention relates to a cigarette inspection device, and more particularly to a device that senses the opposite ends of a cigarette for loose tobacco ends and the presence of a filter, and also senses the middle portion for a non-ferrous foil ring.
Among the objects of this invention is a cigarette inspection device for efficiently and reliably detecting defects in the individual cigarettes of a high speed product stream and removing defective cigarettes from the stream.
In accordance with the present invention, a cigarette inspection device for inspecting individual cigarettes of a high speed product stream comprises an inspection station and structure for moving cigarettes through the inspection station. The station includes a first sensor for scanning one end of the cigarette for loose tobacco ends and producing a reject signal when loose ends are detected. A second sensor scans the other end of the cigarette for the presence of a cigarette filter and produces a reject signal when the cigarette filter is missing. A third sensor scans the middle portion of the cigarette for the presence of a non-ferrous metal foil band and produces a reject signal when the band is missing. The cigarette inspection device further includes a fourth sensor for providing machine timing information to effect rejection and removal of any faulty cigarettes from the product stream.
Preferably the first, second and third sensors each make at least six scans on each cigarette. Moreover, the first and second sensors preferably comprise fiber optic sensors, while the third and fourth sensors preferably comprise inductive sensors. Also, the first, second and third sensors may inspect in any order.